


Cozy Comfort

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: Newt wakes up with a sore throat and knows he's coming down with something. Luckily, Hermann is there ready to help.





	Cozy Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I started this during the past winter when I had suddenly woken up one day with a horribly sore throat. I pretty much knew then I was getting a cold. Anyway, this came out of that morning, and have been working on it off and on. Better time as any to finish it.

Newt didn't know what time it was when he woke; he didn't really care. The only time he really took notice of it upon waking was if a Kaiju jumped out of the ocean and decided to pick a fight. In that case he'd jot down the time for future reference, as would Hermann for his own reasons, and then complain depending on what time it really was. The last attack had been nearly a week ago, and he was finally able to get samples delivered yesterday.

He still didn't care what time it was now ether; he was more concerned with the ache in his head, and how scratchy his throat felt, and that he just... felt downright awful.

 _'Don't tell me I'm coming down with something.'_ He thought miserably; half asleep. _'Don't tell me I'm sick. I can't be sick.'_

Newt rolled over onto the side, giving a groan and then breaking into a weak cough. As much as he didn't want it to be true, it probably was, if how he was currently feeling was any indication.

"Dammit..." He muttered aloud.

"Newton...?" Another voice mumbled from behind him.

_'Oh, shit.'_

The body next to him moved. "Newton, are you alright?"

"It's nothing, Herms." Newt grumbled, trying to bury his face in the pillow. He could try and hide from the other scientist, but he couldn't hide how his voice strained, and he winced, knowing Hermann would notice.

A moment later, there was a click and a dim light filled the room. Newt winced at the sudden light, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Hermann, of course. Newt sighed, knowing he wasn't going to give up so easy, and rolled over onto his back, finding Hermann looking down at him. Newt stared wearily up at his partner's face.

"Hey..." He tried to smile, but he could tell Hermann wasn't buying it. "Okay, look-" He had tried, but was cut off by Hermann suddenly putting a hand on his forehead. Hermann's hand felt cool and soothing on his skin and Newt made a content noise.

"You feel warm; I think you have a fever." Hermann observed before removing his hand.

Newt huffed, not bothering to try and deny it any longer. "Yeah; was trying to tell you. I'm not feeling too great."

"No, you don't seem so." He returned his hand to Newt's shoulder.

Newt wanted to shoot back some remark, but he couldn't help but let out another cough instead. God, his throat felt awful. At the same time, he felt Hermann help him sit up and pull him close.

"I was afraid of this." Hermann muttered, moving a hand through Newt's hair. "You stayed out in the rain for a long time yesterday. In the middle of a downpour no less."

"Well, someone had to make sure the new samples were in tact and were handled properly." He replied once he had caught his breath.

“And now you’ve gone and probably caught a cold.”

“No kidding.” He rested his head against Hermann. “I don’t wanna be sick.”

“I’m pretty sure you are. I’ll go make you some tea.”

Newt kinda didn’t want Hermann to leave, but he felt too awful to try and do anything about it. When Hermann eased him back down into the bed and got up, Newt grabbed his pillow and buried his face into it.

‘ _Smells like you.’_ Newt remarked quietly to himself.

He listened to the sounds of Hermann moving about in their room (Hermann’s room, really, but that was beside the point), presumably making up the tea with his electric kettle. Newt coughed every so often, only making his sore throat worse.

He knew Hermann had returned when Newt felt a tap at his shoulder. “Sit up, Newt.”

Newt rolled over and pushed himself up to sit up, as much as he didn’t want to. He asked for his glasses first before taking the mug from Hermann. He brought it to his nose- was that Earl Grey?

“I put honey in it.” Hermann said, sitting down next to Newt. “I don’t know how much it will help, but may at least help with your throat.”

“Honey? Who did you have to bribe for that?” Newt brought the mug to his lips, flinching at first to the warmth of the tea, but he managed to drink a little bit of it. He would admit, it did make him feel a bit better. He was normally a coffee person, but at times like this he didn’t mind the tea, especially if it was from Hermann.

“How are you feeling exactly?”

Newt swallowed, wincing at how his throat still ached. “Like crap. My throat hurts. Think I got a headache too.”

“Just your throat then.”

“Mmhm. What time is it?”

“5:30AM”

“Oh...”

He felt Hermann pat his shoulder. “Why don’t you stay in bed today?”

“Dude, I can’t. Work-”

“-can wait. You’re feverish, your throat is sore, you say you have a headache- you clearly need rest.”

Newt took another sip of his tea. “Fine...”

“If it helps, I’ll stay here with you.”

“What? Dude, you’ll catch whatever I’ve got if you stay. And you have work too.”

“I can work from here.” Hermann insisted. “Besides, I’m bound to likely catch whatever cold it is you’ve got coming on.”

“You’ll hate me for that later.”

“Nonsense. Newton, you’re my partner. If you need looking after, I’ll gladly do it.”

Newt wanted to kiss him, but refrained for previously stated reasons. “Man, how do you put up with me?”

“The same way I’ve dealt with you for years.” Hermann leaned over and kissed Newt’s head, and he could have melted right then and there.

Newt drank more of his tea before setting it aside, along with his glasses, and laying back down. The was still tired, and maybe he could sleep this off. The logical part of his brain doubted that, but he would try. Rest was useful in chasing these ailments away.

He was aware, however, as he started to drift off, of arms wrapping around him. He knew it was Hermann.

 

* * *

 

Newt woke up feeling worse than before, if such a thing was possible. He was able to locate Hermann nearby; beside him and typing away on his laptop. He asked Hermann in a raspy voice to make him some more tea. Hermann gladly made him some more while he just lay curled up in bed. At least Hermann gave him his favorite quilt to use.

Much of the day continued without much excitement, though Newt napped frequently throughout the day. He really only got out of bed to use the bathroom, and that one time Hermann suggested Newt take a hot shower; that perhaps the steam would help somehow.

Hermann stayed with him, like he said he would, and Newt was grateful for his company. Being sick sucked, but it sucked even more when he was alone; no one to bother to check on him. He didn’t mind, but he did get lonely. He was always less lonely when Hermann was here though. Hermann made everything better.

Later in the day he woke to find the room empty. Newt sat up in bed and rubbed at his eyes before grabbing his glasses. Hermann wasn’t around.

“Herms?” He called out, voice strained and hoarse.

Hermann probably hadn’t gone far; maybe stepped out for a moment or went down to the lab for something. Newt sniffled, knowing it wouldn’t help. Great, now he really did have a cold.

He reached over for his mug on the nightstand, finding that it was empty. He forgot he’d drank all the tea that was in there.

“Oh.” He muttered, getting up out of bed and walking over to where Hermann kept he electric kettle. He put the empty mug next to it; he didn’t need it right now. He then went into the bathroom and turned on the faucet, taking cool water and splashing it on his face. Leaning on the sink he looked up into the mirror, seeing his pale reflection in the glass. He’s certainly seen better days.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of the door opening, followed by someone calling, “Newton, are you awake?”

“In here, dude.” Newt called, turning off the faucet and stepping out of the bathroom. He found Hermann, and found that he was holding a container of something.

“Are you alright?” He asked, concern in his voice.

“Yeah. Yeah, I was- wanted to splash some water on my face.” He turned his eyes to the container Hermann held. “What you got there?”

“I left to get some food and to bring you some soup.”

“What kind?”

“Chicken noodle."

“Fun.”

“Oh, hush, you. Sit.”

Newt climbed back into bed, leaning back on the pillows Hermann had set up for him. Hermann handed Newt a plastic spoon and then sat down beside him, opening the container.

“If you spill this, you’re cleaning the bed.” He warned, but in a soft tone.

“I’m sick; would you really make me do that?” But Newt knew better; Hermann was being serious. “Nevermind. I’ll be careful.”

Newt ate as much of it as he could, meanwhile Hermann told him about how his mother would make him the same kind of soup when he was younger. Hermann said that there was a special kind of way his mother would make chicken noodle soup, and he had the recipe stored away somewhere; an old memento. Newt knew Hermann’s mother had passed long ago, but thought it was sweet he at least had something to remember him by.

When Newt had finished with the soup, he passed it back to Hermann, who stored the leftovers in the fridge for another time.

Curling up in bed once more, but feeling better with a good meal in him, Newt felt inclined to sleep some more. Colds tended to stuff up his head and make him groggy.

“I feel like I should sleep…” Newt muttered. “Which is stupid, because I’ve slept all day.”

Hermann placed his hand on Newt’s forehead again, probably trying to gauge his temperature. “Your body is trying to fight off the infection. You’re a biologist, Newton; you know this.”

Newt shrugged him off. “I know."

He heard a chuckle from Hermann. “You silly man.”

“Shut up.”

Newt settled down into bed, but just as he was about to go to sleep, he felt Hermann sit next to him. Newt rolled back over and looked up at Hermann. “Can… Can we cuddle?”

“I don’t see why not.” Hermann replied.

He arranged himself so that he was laying on Hermann’s lap, and once again, Hermann started to pet his hair again.

“You seem more relaxed.” Hermann observed. “Feeling better?”

“Don’t know… But the soup was good. Think it made me sleepy though.”

“Then sleep. I’ll be right here.”

“You’re the one who’s making me sleepy. It’s not just the soup.” Newt closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of Hermann’s hand in his hair. “Hey, uh, Hermann. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. Now sleep; you’ll feel better when you wake.”

And Newt could believe those words, because with Hermann here with him, he always felt better.


End file.
